


In The Afterlife

by Kai10



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angel Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Demon Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou KID, M/M, There is no plot, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: They were once lovers when they were alive. They were living in the dangers of the world, playing with life and death. But then the detective was taken by the shadows, leaving the thief behind. The thief couldn’t stand being alone, couldn’t forgive the shadows taking his detective. In a fit of revenge and anger, the thief took his own life, taking the shadows with him in a fiery blast. For the very first time, the thief’s white cape was stained red.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	In The Afterlife

Nakamoto Hiroshi was a simple man who abides by the rules. He made many regrets, many happy memories, and had a fulfilling life. He married a wondrous woman, had kids, and many grandchildren. His dreams may not come true, but he had what he needed, and that was enough. Now, his life has come to an end. He succumbed to an illness of old age. And an angel has come to take his soul.

Nakamoto Hiroshi stood there in awe as a figure landed on the hospital’s windowsill. Majestic white wings soared in the night seem to illuminate the darkened room. The angel is that of a young boy, probably in his teens. He’s wearing a blue uniform, similar to what his grandson wore to his school. And somehow, the angel looked familiar. “Nakamoto Hiroshi,” the angel called, his voice low and calm. “Your time has come.” A hand reached out towards him, invitingly. He didn’t hesitate when taking the angel’s hand. He feels safe, in peace.

The hand pulled him up, and he found himself flying to the angel. He felt weightless, and his back pain was gone. He feels younger now.

The angel flapped his wings once, and they were out of his hospital room. Never letting go of his hand, the angel began to walk midair, as if there was a floor beneath his feet. But when he tried to walk, he didn't feel anything.

“Excuse me, uh, angel-san?” He spoke, his voice is younger. “Where are you taking me?”

The angel took his time to turn to him, smiling softly at him. It reminded him of his mother, where she would caress his back and lull him to sleep with her lullaby. It’s such an old memory. His mother has long been gone. Why would he remember that now? Is it because he had died? Or is the angel doing it on purpose? “To the afterlife,” the angel simply answered with no further information. And they began to walk silently, comfortably.

Without him noticing, the world vanished around him. The blinding city lights were no more and were replaced by a lake with a single boat on the shore. Mist surrounds the far distance. There was a tall figure covered in a black cloak standing while holding a wooden paddle, and nine other people were sitting on the boat. It seems they also came the same way he did, and he was the last passenger.

The angel gestured to him to sit on the only empty spot on the boat, and he did. The little girl beside him greeted him with a big, bright smile. The tall black-cloaked person started to paddle, and they moved into the mist. The angel disappeared from his sight. In the end, he didn’t get the angel’s name.

The angel sighed as he went back into the land of the living. His feathers bristled against the night breeze. Almost immediately, he received a call in the near distance. But just as soon as it arrived, it faded. A shudder crawled up against his back. He’s back yet again. He’s been visiting much more frequently than last year. As an angel, it is one of his jobs to keep foul spirits, such as demons, at bay 一 away from the living.

“Good evening, Shin-chan.” A pair of arms looped around his neck, caging him. His back against a chest, squashing his feathers. A tail got a hold of his ankle. Chapped lips brushed on the junction between his neck and shoulder, kissing his skin before going after his ear. The angel shivered.

“Okay, that’s enough, Kaito.” The angel lightly pushed him away, and the demon obliged, grinning while so. The demon is wearing a black vest with a red shirt underneath, black long jeans, and a black monocle on his right eye. He has tattoos littered across his skin. His ears are both pierced. Two indigo horns are poking out of his disheveled hair. The demon’s name is Kuroba Kaito. He claimed to be a phantom thief when he was alive. Unlike angels, demons still have their memories of when they were humans, and that includes Kaito. He was the one who told him that Kudou Shinichi is his name and that he was a detective when he was human.

According to the demon, They were once lovers when they were alive. They were living in the dangers of the world, playing with life and death. But then the detective was taken by the shadows, leaving the thief behind. The thief couldn’t stand being alone, couldn’t forgive the shadows taking his detective. In a fit of revenge and anger, the thief took his own life, taking the shadows with him in a fiery blast. For the very first time, the thief’s white cape was stained red.

Well, at least, that was what the demon told him. He didn’t know whether it was true or not. But the demon did take him to where the explosion took place and in one particular spot was a pile of flowers and letters addressed to him and the thief. So, he supposed the demon was telling the truth.

“Kaito,” he grunted, trying to peel the demon’s arms off his neck 一 his wings are starting to lose feeling, but it’s not painful, it’s just uncomfortable 一 but the hands wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he tries. It’s not a surprise, though. Demons are way more powerful than him, who only became an angel two years ago, he has yet to fully control his powers. “Kaito,” he ground out. “Let go. I need to continue my job.”

The demon presses his head on his shoulder, snuggling his forehead. “Just a bit longer,” the demon requested. The angel let out a breath. He may have doubted their relationship the first time they met as a demon and an angel. After all, he didn’t remember Kaito. He had tried to banish the demon back to his realm as it was one of his duties. He would have tried to do so if the demon hadn’t straight up kissed him. And then it was spending three hours consoling a sobbing demon as he latches to his side like a leech. Back then his clothes were still white, stained with the blood of his victims. Now, it’s fully black.

“Okay.” The angel relented, leaning his head back on the demon’s shoulder. “Just a few more minutes.”

The demon has been visiting him everyday for the past two years, determined to make the angel fall in love with him again. He didn’t care that they’re both supposed to be enemies, he didn’t care that the angel lost his memories. The demon reasoned that they’ve always belonged to the opposite sides even when they were still alive, and they could always create new memories together.

The demon was quite stubborn, but he doesn’t mind.

In some days, the demon would drag him back to the place where their lives were taken. It didn’t affect the angel much, since he has no recollection of the tragedy that befalls in this place. But it affects him. The demon would look down with an expression the angel could not comprehend. It left the angel wondering as to why the demon would come when it hurts him so much.

Everyday, without fail, a new letter would come, either from a fan, a friend, or a family. The angel would watch as the demon read their letters. The angel never read the letters addressed to Kudou Shinichi, it just didn’t feel right. In some days, the angel would accompany the demon to their graves. Reading their engraved names on the tombstones over and over as the demon ate the manjus people left behind as an offering. In some days, they would visit their friends and families. This confuses the angel, as living people couldn’t see them. They would also visit the place where they first met as a thief and a detective, and the restaurant where Kaito asked Shinichi out. The demon would tell him many stories of their adventures, their sorrows, their happiness. The angel would listen to everything. But the angel doesn’t remember these memories he once had. Nor does he have any feelings for it.

They stayed in the uncomfortable (at least to the angle) position for a few minutes, enjoying the tranquility of the night. At some point, the tail on his ankle began to caress. Soft fur sliding his skin. It was later when the angel spoke, breaking the silence. “Kaito,” he says, receiving a questioning hum. “Stop groping me.”

The hand on his bottom squeezed even further. “No,” the demon whined. “It’s been a long time since we’ve met. Let me have this.”

“Kaito, we just met, like, a few hours ago,” the angel pointed out. He tried shifting away from the demon while slapping the offending hand. It didn’t do much.

“It’s been seven hours and twenty-six minutes!” The demon cried out. “It’s been a long time!”

“No, it’s not, that’s just your excuse. Look, it’s already five minutes, I have to go back to my job.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“The last time you did, the soul fainted.”

“Yeah, it was quite amusing to watch. To think a soul could faint.”

“Kaito.”

“Okay, okay,” the demon grumbled, before a grin took place on his pout. His tail circling the angel’s waist, trapping him. “Let’s go do your job!” The demon announces suddenly with a cheery tone, dragging the protesting angel with him. The angel glared at the demon’s amused eyes. He sighed, fighting against a stubborn demon is tiring. At least he could trust the demon to lead the way. Demons could sense where tragedies would fall. So, he relaxed within the demon’s embrace. His feathers fluttered with the wind.

All those doubts he had for the demon were gone after a few weeks of meeting him. His feelings for him just felt so real. Though, demons are known for their mischievousness. For all he knows, the demon could be faking it. It could be a strategy to let the angel’s guard down. But it could also be real. In the end, it’s fifty-fifty. He doesn’t know whether trusting the demon was a good choice or not. But he found that he doesn’t mind whatever the outcome is. It may be stupid, but it is what he’s feeling inside.

He absentmindedly let out a chuckle. The demon beside him sent him a questioning look. A feeling that he’s feeling inside. Angels aren’t supposed to have feelings. How ironic. He realized meeting the demon had stirred something inside him. And sometimes, he’ll have flashes of colors. It’s mostly orange, white, and black. He was still a void of emotions, but he likes to think that he’s one step closer to becoming human. And then he could share laughter with the demon, could share their sadness together, and maybe, he could try and learn to love Kaito as much as he did in the past.

But for now, he should really get back to his job.


End file.
